


"Are you winning, Watson?"

by Mico_kun



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Please don't bonk me with a crowbar., Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vanilla, Vulgarities, Wholesome, Yuri, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mico_kun/pseuds/Mico_kun
Summary: A lovely night with Gura, Amelia and Ina, away from their busy schedules and streams.How fun is in store for Gura and Ina for tonight's sleepover?If only they knew what Amelia had in mind.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	"Are you winning, Watson?"

**Author's Note:**

> [1-5] These parts are the non-seuxal storyline I have written for the foundation and build-up of this story. If you like an appetiser before the main course, please feel free to read it and enjoy.
> 
> [6] This is the part where you horny shrimps would love the most. If you like to dive right into the main course, please skip to this part (Ctrl+F ---6)
> 
> [Epilogue] Self explanatory.
> 
> This work is dedicated to Shaha again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work and I wish you a pleasant morning/afternoon/evening.

\---1 

Loading…  
Loading…  
Loading…

The Takodachi hopped and hopped.

Loading…  
Loading…  
Loading…

The Takodachi kept on hopping and having a good time.

Loading...

That homely smile with that virtuous look greeted the viewers.

“Wah."

A wholesome giggle erupted before she continued.

“Good morning, afternoon and evening, wherever you may be. Welcome to this Friday’s Q&A.”

With that, Ina commenced her stream.

Her lovely modest blush flared up as her viewers roared to life, raining praises, love and questions. Delighted to be back after that hectic getaway with Gura and Amelia, she began to bask in her element and enjoyed the company.

Those memories she shared with those two were bittersweet, a bit more on the sweeter side with its own hints of bitterness in between. No matter, for it had happened and she cherished it. 

Not that she would jump into another one anytime soon.

A faint smile flashed on her face knowing that fact.

“How do I go about with character studies before drawing? First, you have to…” Her voice, clear as a bell’s ring, rang through the stream with such clarity and compassion. Her voice, a voice composed and collected, reminding anyone of that bashful yet motherly dork in their high school library that anyone would fall in love with. Her voice so motherly and dear, as if it sang hymns of lullabies and songs of homily.

A smile flashed, as she kept on teaching and guiding those who chased their hobbies. It brought her a simple joy. It pleased her. Knowing that her fellow viewers were happy, she was happy.

Of course, she knew that some hobbies were beyond her. Not that she would actively detest them or what not, for she knew that it was her viewers and friends’ own form of happiness. On the contrary, she welcomed any hobby, be it cultural, recreational or personal. However, whatever Amelia’s hobbies were had left an impression on her.

Even up to now, she did not want to admit why she delved into it.

To each their own, she supposed.

She giggled. Such a time in her life.

“I believe you all are interested in what happened during the sleepover.” She giggled as her viewers gave an honest answer. “It was like any other collaboration streams, really. Nothing special happened between us. Oh, but it did start off with some lovely dinner I cooked. I went out to buy some groceries for dinner, leaving Gura with Amelia…”

\---2

That luscious shade of amber orange, blending with that mystifying purple twilight, hung lovely in the sky above the sensational shark and the pumped-up priestess. Those splendid chill breezes brushing past them, carrying those faint herbal aroma of faun and flora, had their spirits recharged as they ventured through the turns and corners of the neighbourhood. Chitter-chatter on their conversation, pitter-patter on the pavement, they marched on and on, with their grins and smiles as they discussed what shall occupy them for the night.

It had been ages since the trio had hosted a girls’ night sleepover from their bustling streams and busy schedules. It was well-deserved after their hard work, and was well underway.

How lovely of Amelia Watson to host tonight’s sleepover. Strange enough, however, she was uncontactable throughout the day, leaving only her address for them via Discord. 

On other strange coincidences, Calli and Kiara were not able to attend this hangout due to ‘personal circumstances’. What that meant, Ina and Gura had no issues with it,

On top of that, they found it weird when Calli and Kiara acted coy and beat around the bush when invited.

They speculated one thing and another, the typical gossip between good friends, but whatever happened in Hokkaido stayed in Hokkaido, they presumed.

“Here we are."

They stood before Amelia’s house by the gate. Nothing was eye-catching of the house, really. For a time-travelling detective, her duplex home was neither lavish nor extravagant. Then again, who were they to judge? One used to live in Atlantis. The other?

“Shall we?” Gura chirped.

“Oh dear.” Ina softly gasped as she double-checked her bags, “I believe I may have miscalculated how much ingredients I needed for tonight’s dinner.”

She headpatted Gura, “Go ahead while I go to a nearby mart.”

“Okie.”

With Ina dashing to a nearby mart, Gura was all by herself.

Through the gate and by her porch, Gura saw a note taped on the front door.

“It’s open <3.”

How laid-back. Very Amelia-esque.

Through the door and up the stairs, she approached Amelia’s bedroom door.

A knock was in order, but her hand shied away from the idea.

An ear on the door was considered, but would that be creepy?

Gura was intimidated, not by the door itself, but what was beyond.

It had her heart racing. Hanging out with your best buddy online in Minecraft and other video games was one thing, but to meet up in real life?

No time to waste.

Now was the time to shine.

She got this.

“Right,” she whispered to herself, “It’s not like Watson will be doing anything weird or lewd behind this door.”

She pumped herself up. 

“Imma hit her with the hoocha, and she’ll be too surprised to hit me back with a hoocha, and imma hit her back with another hooc-”

She snapped herself out of the trance. It was her time to wreak havoc.

The moment was hers.

Hers.

The apex predator.

Right?

Bang!

Gura kicked the door, beaming with that signature smile.

“Are you winning, Watso-”

“Gura!”

Watson flicked her attention from her screen to Gura, sitting up straight whilst keeping her vanilla white bra in place with her arm.

Her face, with her eyes peeking through her unkempt strands of hairs, flustered with a rosy shade of red, with those pearls of sweat dripping down by the side of her face.

“Watson? What’s going o-”

She caught Gura being taken aback by what was flashed on the screen.

She was caught red-handed. 

Her nightmares were realised.

Out of all the times with her private time, why now?

“Onee-chan∼”

That squeaky, high-pitched shrill pierced through that thick fog of silence.

That steady rhythm of skin smacking onto each other, coupled with that wet ‘shlick’ noise, had Gura feel more than a mere chill down her spine.

The scene before her painted her a horror she could not speak of, let alone dream of.

Amelia only in her underwear (with her bra unhooked).

Her big boing-boings spilling out of her arm.

Her screen playing a video of… Was that her…?

On her fours…?

“Is that… Watson… Is that me?”

Amelia felt her soul being torn asunder. She wanted to shriek like her gremlin self, but that intense jab of fear injected was too strong.

Her tongue was tied up with her heart in her throat, suffocating her with the million of possible situations that may play out right now.

None of them granted her salvation, or even a hint of a good ending.

“Gura… I can explain.” 

“Onee-chan, harder…” 

Amelia slammed on the keyboard, freezing the video. As if it was any better, as the screen froze at the climax.

‘Why now, of all times,’ she thought to herself, ‘She’s an hour too early.’

Another thought emerged. 

Her blood ran cold just thinking about it.

‘Where’s Ina?’ 

Her eyes widened, scanning for any traces of her.

‘How am I going to explain this to her?’

“Mommy …” Gura backed off.

“Gura! Wait. I can explain myself.” 

Amelia rose to her feet and the mere sight of her skimpy figure that assaulted, no, bombarded Gura’s senses was one too much for the small shark to brace herself.

Nothing had her prepared to face Amelia, in all of her immodesty.

WIth her monstrous boing-boings.

With her soaking wet panties.

With that crazed look in her eyes, where lust or desperation, or both, filled her eyes.

“A.” Her feet began to shuffle her away from the approaching Amelia.

“Gura, wait! I didn’t know you’d be coming here an hour earlier than expected. I’m sorry you had to see…” Amelia blushed even harder.

“A.” Her feet kept on pedalling back. She wished her legs would carry her farther and farther away, but this towering menace was looming ever so closer to her.

“Please, please, please, don’t tell anyone about this. Please, you can forget about all of this and keep it as a secret, please, I beg of you.”

“A.” No words were enough to describe how horrified she felt, nor could she say any of them, should she have any. In her final moments before she was predated, preyed on and consumed, a revelation booned upon her: was this how it felt not to be the apex predator, but to be a small fish in a big lake?

“I…” 

Amelia was grasping at straws now.

“I…” 

She had to shut Gura up.

No matter what.

She prostrated herself before her. 

“Forgive me, Gura!”

Gura, dumbfounded, stood by as Amelia knelt down and begged for her modesty. What was she supposed to do here? Forgive her and proceed to bleach that memory out of her? Pretend like nothing happened and continue on their sleepover? Her mind raced for a solution that spoke to her.

All this with that absurdly lewd screenshot of that video, with Gura getting fucked, laid in full resolution for Amelia’s pleasure.

Never had she felt this embarrassed in her entire life.

Was it even embarrassment?

She herself did not know what to describe this feeling in her. 

Awkwardness, knowing that your best friend was a lot more corrupt than you presumed, up to the point where she masturbates to you (and God knows how often)? 

Embarrassed, knowing that someone close to her indulge in such a vulgar display, even though she was aware of such lewd pornography circulating around the internet? 

Hell, honoured, knowing that this gremlin of a best friend worshipped her like a goddess?

Either way, her body was blazing with humiliation. Overloaded by the stark view of her obsessive best friend stripped down and on her knees, her legs gave way and went jelly on her.

“How could you see me like that, Watson…” She whined as softly as a feather, mumbling under her breath. Her concerned smile was plastered and fixed in position, failing to understand how bizarre this was, “How long had you…” 

Amelia raised her head and crawled towards her, “It’s all a misunderstanding, Gura. I need you to listen to me.”

As much of a klutz as she was, her bra was left behind on the floor.

Amelia hiccupped. 

Her boing-boing.

Her big boing-boing.

Jiggling.

Gigantic.

A monster.

They bounced.

They jumped.

As if they were about to pounce on her.

Gura popped a nosebleed before fainting.

“Gura!” Amelia rushed to her side.

“Wah!” Ina leisurely climb up the stairs, “Good evening, you two. I heard some commotion rustling, and I wondered if you needed…”

From there she witnessed this atrocity of a scene before her.

“... Help.”

Gura out cold, crying out for mommy ever so quietly, with blood dribbling down her nose.

Amelia fear-stricken, with that shocked expression of hers riddling her face, in only her soaked panties.

Amelia’s screen. The content spoke for itself.

Ina’s groceries slipped off her fingers. Tumbling down did her fruits, bottled drinks and ingredients, as fast as her astonished disgust painted her face. “Ame… What have you done to Gura?”

A nervous laughter erupted from Amelia. “It’s… It’s an embarrassingly long story.”

Ina’s tentacles convulsed and plumped up.

“We’re here all night.” 

That motherly warmth from her voice was long gone, and all that was left in her tone was this blunt monotonous voice from.

Anger.

A word far, far away from Ina.

Amelia never felt fear this sharp in her life.

Her experiences of surviving many accidents during her childhood stood pale before Ina.

She tittered. She giggled and brushed off many incidents.

Nothing could brush this off.

Nothing.

“P-Please…” Amelia prostrated herself once again, “Please be gentle.”

\---3 

“What will be the schedule for the upcoming week? I’m planning to at least finish up Pantheon of Hollownest for Hollow Knight, maybe a bit of Splatoon, and maybe invite everyone up for a nice stream together.”

Ina felt most at ease with her viewers. Sure, she was not paired up with anyone, like Kiara with Calli or Gura with Amelia, but that did not bother her at all. All she needed was what she was doing reguarly and her stream. She did not want it any other way.

That was all that mattered to her.

“Humu humu.” She nodded, solacing in that fact. She was happy in her own way and her own sense of character.

She wondered what Gura and Amelia were doing. They were probably sleeping or watching the stream but who knows? 

She wondered if Amelia was doing… That…

She probably was, but she had no way of knowing unless she pinged her up. Not that it was out of necessity, so she would not reach out for that option.

The curiosity that resided within her, manifested from her sleepover, was everpresent and it was knocking on her.

A superchat popped up.

“What exactly did we do during the sleepover? We…”

She blushed up but piped down her embarrassment. 

“... We talked.”

Her viewers popped question marks in the chat.

“Yes. We talked. Nothing much happened. We talked. Humu humu.” She nodded.

They definitely talked but she did not want to reveal what exactly...

\---4

Gura feasted down on her succulent salman and let out one long sigh, “Thank you for dinner, Ina.”

“Humu Humu.” She nodded her head whilst keeping an eye on the repentful Amelia, kneeling before her in her bedroom. “I hope you really enjoyed the Japanese curry with the salmon.”

She nodded, which had her nodding back proudly.

“Humu humu.” The habit of her verbal tic integrated into her everyday life now, up to the point where even in real life interactions, she had to say it.

Gura, awakened from her short sleep and recharged with that delectable dinner, took cover behind Ina. Glaring down at the apologetic Watson, she wondered what would her best friend’s move next.

“May…” Amelia caught sight of Gura coating herself with her puffy blanket, “May I ask to at least cover myself?”

“Request denied, Ame.”

That whip of an answer.

That casual smile, dissonant of her monotonous tone.

Amelia cowered.

“To summarise, you were watching Gawr Gura hentai, hoping that you can rub a quick one out before we come by, only to be caught by Gura herself in the middle of your obscene act.”

“Yes…” Amelia’s downcasted eyes and grovelling tone was hard to have Ina stay mad. "I didn't mean to traumatise her. I'm really sorry."

"I understand. It's an honest mistake on your side. I'll see to it that Gura will forget about all this."

“Honest mistake?” Gura yapped as squeaky as she was, “She was… She was doing the thing while watching me…”

She withdrew a bit. The mere idea had her steamed up.

“While I do share the same sentiments, I cannot say we can really fault her. We can forgive Ame for having her urges. Girls have their urges too.”

A weight was lifted from Amelia’s heart upon hearing such mercy. That halo on Ina shone brighter in her eyes, as if she was speaking to an angel, “Thank you for understanding me.”

“It’s fine. However, the mere idea of lewding Gura…” 

Gura pouted. “Why me of all people to… to… Yea?!”

Her small hands grasped onto Ina’s tentacles as she kept on watching. 

“I mean…” Amelia had no courage to look at Gura, “May I plead the fifth?”

“Request denied.”

Amelia clicked her tongue.

“Is there something you’d like to say, Ame?”

“I’m… I’m sorry for masturbating?”

Ina’s tentacles inched closer to Ame, creeping closer and closer. Her legs were crossed and her feet pointed at Amelia, “Try again.”

That disdainful shade in her eyes, judging Amelia as if her sight peered deep into her very soul and scrutinising all her perverted sins.

That demanding aura emitting from her, as if they ordered her to worship and beg. Her stocking hugged her leg, defining such a slender feature, from her calf to her thighs, all this had Amelia drooling.

This entire scene, on her knee to someone asserting their utter dominance onto her.

Amelia knew that all this was in her head, because she knew Ina was not looking at her with such disrespectful eyes and that domineering aura (nor will she ever do so).

Amelia also knew that she was a massive pervert, especially for this case. All those Ina explicit fanfics were stirring within her head.

She bit her lips, trying to pace herself.

Do not even get her started on Gura.

Meanwhile, Ina studied Amelia.

Her eyes ogled all over the delicate curves that Amelia had. It came by naturally for her to study the structure and frames of people, for it was the foundation talent of any artists. To the ace of the group, each physical feature was paid with utmost attention: their built, physical perks, unique flair and characteristics. As Amelia tried to scramble for a solid excuse, Ina kept on studying her friend, picking up on all the stark differences between them. Insulted, yet intrigued, her eyes were in delight.

The differences were apparent.

She could not help herself.

Amelia’s fair maiden semblance, a throwback to that Victorian British descendance, contrasting to Ina’s humble priestess appearance. 

That sleek short hair such as Goldilocks’s, contrasting to her silky streams of hair such as Princess Kaguya.

Those glittering blue topaz eyes of hers that bedazzled and pried onto any weary viewer, contrasting to hers of a deep tanzanite, luring, drawing, enticing any curious viewers.

That sinful hourglass figured with all those cardinally bewitching curves at all the right places on her hips that amassed such sexualising images of Amelia. 

How much had Amelia dream of being handled and loved with those curves of hers?

Her huge knockers that would smother anyone, sending them on a one-way trip to heaven.

How many wanted to play with those breasts?

Her curvy hips that would have anyone dancing and twirling to them on a whim, capturing their hearts at a moment’s grace.

How many of them would dance to her pinky?

Her slender neck, with that sturdy frame of a collarbone and shoulders, that would have anyone pelting her with demanding kisses and hickeys, been a complete slave to Amelia.

It contrasted her gravely. 

What did her perky petite figure offer?

Was this a problem for her? Of course not, she felt that she was wonderful in her own accord.

Yet, even with her assurance that she was more than enough, Ina wondered one fact that had her estranged.

One fact.

One lonesome fact that she came across whilst traversing the internet, to which she regretted to know.

Why was there more pornography with her instead of Amelia?

She shook her head.

… The answer eluded her. 

What was it of Ina that had everyone loving her body?

… It reminded her of how much everyone wanted to touch the front part of her hime cut (and how much she wanted to bonk them with a crowbar should anyone dare touching it).

Jokes aside, she had never found her appealing enough to be sexually desirable.

It frustrated her.

What was there to love about her body?

It confused her. 

She did not feel inferior to Amelia, she reminded herself. Amelia was a dear friend to her, as much as she was an equal.

Ina was also above from explicitly mentioning, let alone indulging, such vulgar topics. Hell, it was reminding her of the “Naked Gura” incident, and how much she wanted to bleach it out of her memory.

However, nothing was stopping her from gaining a tiny bit more of reference material. 

Nor that she was not curious of what was hiding underneath those layers of Amelia.

“Ame, it begs the question of how much pornography had you watch regarding her.”

"Uhhh… Hehe…?" Another nervous laughter popped up from her. "Can I avoid answering that question?"

Ina's tentacles convulsed. That innocent, wholesome smile on her contrasted by that obtuse and abrupt twisting of her tentacles spelt doom for her. "Ame? I prefer that you answer me."

Amelia hiccupped. "... A month after her debut."

“I se- Wait, what? That… That was quite early for you to develop a crush on her.”

“I mean, she was absolutely adorable, and I needed to rub one out because of some fuc-”

*hic*

“I mean, because of some useless teammates I had in Apex. My usual porn wasn’t going to cut it… So…”

She casted her eyes away, hoping that they got the hint.

Gura’s heart was pounding, “Why me?”

“You were absolutely adorable, with your tiny built and your little sister vibe and your huggable-ness and yo-”

Ina raised her hand, halting Amelia from spiralling even further, “... Have you looked up pornography on anyone else within the HoloMyth cast, or should I say the Holollive community?”

She nodded sheepishly.

“Who?”

That shrivelled smile on Amelia was a clearcut clue that whatever she was about to confess, they best brace themselves.

“Ah… Ummm.. Well… Maybe a bit of you… Maybe a bit of Calli and Kiara too…”

“A.”

“ME?” Ina, shocked to the core, tentacles straightened out, barked out. “W-Why me?”

Death-senpai was knocking by the door, Amelia could hear him.

Her life had reached its summit, its eclipse.

She survived many life-threatening accidents, fortifying her mettle and perserverance against any form of danger ahead. However, against an angered Eldritch prietess with Ao-chan by her side, with whatever blasphemous incantations her Necronomicon would load her up with, with the chocie of calling down an extraterrestrial fury upon her very soul?

Her luck was running out.

‘Goodbye, Gura’, Amelia bidded farewell in the chambers of her heart, ‘Goodbye everyone. Mr Holmes, I’m coming home.’

She embraced those good memories shared with them as she prayed her final solemn plea, to whoever was listening out there beyond this world, beyond her existence, beyond and forevermo-

“I mean…"

Her ears picked up Ina’s mumbling.

“I’m not that curvy, nor am I that sexy, nor… Humu Humu.”

What do you know?

She had a bit of luck left going for her.

A glimmer of hope was presented to rattle out of the chains of this checkmate.

Her detective intuition flared.

Step 1.

“Ina?”

Her attention returned to Amelia.

“Have you watched porn yourself?”

“I… I wouldn’t dare to watch it. Porn itself is… It’s vulgar and immoral and…”

“You’re beating around the bush, Ina. Have you?”

She hesitated, but confessed with a tiny nod, “I clarify that I used it for reference material for the types of poses and expressions needed for my art.”

“What about you, Gura?”

“Of course not! Why would I? I had more than enough from my viewers and members. I’d never get interested in it.”

Step 1 done.

Step 2.

“Gura, you have to understand that sex and masturbating are completely natural, and some say even healthy. It helps you feel good too.”

“I don’t know…” Gura became even more wary of her.

“C’mon, I mean, everyone does it. It helps you relieve some stress after a long stream, and it makes you feel like the happiest shark afterwards.”

She began to pout. “Pervert.”

“I am, but I’m honest with it.”

“You weren’t, a few minutes ago.”

She caught her by the act.

However, she had one more shimmering chance to get out of this.

Ina.

“Ina, what about you? Have you got at least a tiny bit of curiosity about it?”

“I never delved into it. It’s not for me, and I don’t need it.”

“Do you know how much porn revolves around you?”

“I simply don’t need to know.”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because…”

Bingo.

“Ina, you are a beautiful person and a lot of people think so too. Every inch of you, they find you utmost amazing and spectacular and mesmerising, even with your tentacles.”

“... My tentacles too?”

She nodded. “They love you.”

Ina flustered before diverting her gaze away. “I’m not even that sexy or cute or beautiful or…”

Step 3.

The crucial part of the plan.

“Would you like to know why, Ina?” Amelia modulated her voice carefully, paying attention to each nuance and hint of emotion in her words.

She caught Ina’s curiosity.

Her silver tongue was trained for this.

How much she wanted to thank Mr Holmes for this.

“Ina?” Gura asked her, realising that her silence hinted something. 

“... yes…” 

Little did Ina know that she was tied to Amelia’s pinky.

If they were not here, she would crack up a sinister smile.

How the tables have turned.

The night was for Amelia’s taking.

\---5

“Was it fun with Gura and Watson during our sleepover? How do I put it…”

Ina pondered on what she could possibly say.

What was there to say?

It was an eventful night to say the least. 

That was a huge understatement.

The milestone of adulthood, the highlight of her youthful life, marked and emphasised like Christmas to Gura. How could she begin to forget it? Would she rather bleach it out of her memory? Of course not.

Cherishing it dear to her heart, as long as Watson and Gura were there, she would not dare to forget it.

It was the night of her life.

The night that she grew up to a fine young woman.

The night that she enjoyed the fine pleasures and joys of a woman.

The night that she understood that hobby.

It was the night that had her tasting, savouring, the finer pleasures of being a woman, only and only for women. Never had she entertained the idea of being such an uncouth woman ; a woman degraded to only her feral sexual instincts ; a woman enslaved by her desires, and she swore never to become such a degenerate.

However, her groin felt that smouldering heat swelling by the idea of it.

It scarred such a twisted impression on her.

Never would she be able to forget it.

However, what was there to say beyond that? It was all they did.

“Well… How do I put it?”

She tried to pull wool in front of her viewers’ eyes, but all she thought of was that passionate tango that had them dance deep into the night to the wee hours of the morning. 

“We simply did… Girly things that any girl would love to do together."

Right.

Girly things that any girl would love to do together.

They took the bait.

If only they knew any better.

\---6

“Right here…”

Amelia whispered into her ear.

*Click*, went her keyboard.

The video on her screen continued on to play on and on.

“... You can see it digging all the way into your tight little pussy.”

Ina was drawn deeper and deeper into the video.

This video.

Hand-drawn, not crude yet not refined. 

Typical of another run-of-the-mill hentai video.

The star of the video?

Ina.

All her secrets exposed for anyone to indulge in.

Her perky breasts.

Her wet flower.

Her big tentacles.

Her lewd expression.

It was not her, but it was enough for her.

“Do you like what you see, Ina?” Watson curled up a cunning smile. It was in her favour now, and she dared to press on her advantage. 

She wanted to play with herself with such wonderful content, but where were her manners? She had guests…

… To entertain.

… To amuse.

… To please.

Gura was utterly speechless by it all.

She leaned onto Amelia’s table and had no strength to fight back her curiosity. 

How was she enjoying this? Why was she enjoying this? These questions were too big for her to grasp even a lead for an answer.

Each second of this mounting indecency had her tuning into it more and more. She was relishing in it, much to her confusion. Seeing something so big in her mouth, huge in her flower, these sights had her tightening, clamming and even squirming by this uneasy ticklish feeling within her.

Was she this popular? She knew that much, but did it warrant such a…

Such a…

Her mind was jumbled up.

That voice in her was silenced and her thoughts were in disarray.

She could only recall flashes of those images Amelia had to showcase them in her folders.

Being so vulnerable.

Being so adorable.

Being so defenceless.

It had her enthralled.

Ina reminisced of her first encounter with Ao-chan.

She could not look, but she could not look away.

It was an assault to her noble mind, a mind as fragile as a robin’s egg.

Each graphic scene, each explicit act, each visceral picture, it ran through her eyes. 

How many had she watched with Amelia since the Gura video? How many streams of hentai had passed by her? How many stacks of pornographic material flew past her?

Her mind melted by this sweltering heat stirring within her.

Her mind corroded by this raw and dirty material pushing down her manners and morals.

She did not sign up for this.

Yet?

She could not say no to it.

Each view had her wanting for more.

Was she always this popular?

Why would people like her body? 

Such a shameful display.

Yet, her eyes were glued to it, with her curiosity piqued and raring for more material to work with.

Being loved.

Being played with.

Being cared for.

These sensual sensations from these.

It had her craving for such a simple indulgence.

“Now, I have a special picture to show you guys.” Amelia, her honeyed murmurs, loaded up an image from her stash and showed all three of them together.

No men present at all.

Merely the three of them.

Laid bare on a twister board.

Legs spread wide. 

Exposing it all.

The final nail in the coffin.

The timing was perfect.

“Now that you have seen my stash…”

Amelia kissed Ina by the cheek.

“... Do you want to try how it feels?”

That lustful temptation laced her breath, they could taste it.

“We can’t, Ame. It’s just… How do I eve-”

Amelia tucked in Ina’s head and kissed her, her hands busying themselves feeling her back.

Her voluptuous breasts against Ina’s body.

Their hearts beat hard on their ribcages.

This feeling of being swept off her feet, it had Ina scrambling for help.

Amelia’s tongue invaded her mouth.

This wet kiss.

This playful tongue.

Her prey struggled to fight back against her ravenous attempts. She tried to push her away, but it was futile.

That cursed tongue of hers, twirling and twirling within her mouth and her tongue, melting her with a fire burning hotter and hotter. 

Her rationale and mind dissolved with each peck.

Nothing could help.

She did not need it.

She was silenced.

Gagged. 

Captured.

This divine feeling.

She was losing the fight, and she had no hope to come back.

Her tentacles tugged Amelia closer to her, digging deeper and deeper into her lips

This kiss, a kiss as alluring as it was romantic (albeit a bit sloppy), as if they stood by the pier with the crashing waves and that seabreeze as they captured the sunset with that sealing kiss.

Amelia baited Ina’s tongue out and took her for a turn.

She suckled on Ina’s tongue.

Lightning struck through Ina.

This devil of a friend.

Their panting became heavier.

Ina’s hands were guided and laid onto Amelia’s curvy breasts.

Amelia’s hands returned to Ina’s hardened little nipples and pressed against them through her strapless sweetheart dress of hers.

Rubbing.

Teasing.

Her fingers tracing around.

Ina breathed heavier, her lips still planted onto Amelia’s. 

Each spark of ravaging sensation had her hand squeezing this wonderful pair in her hands.

Each flicker of teetering pleasure had her fingers pinching on her nipples too.

Her hips felt real warm.

This cycle.

This benevolent cycle of giving and receiving, it had them stuck in their endless loop of love.

Amelia never wanted this to end. 

She wanted more.

She wanted so much more.

She wanted much more.

She snapped out of the trance.

Where were her manners?

“Sorry, Ina.”

She readjusted her gaze.

To her delight, lo and behold, she saw her best friend restlessly squirming, with her hands positioned on top of her budding flower.

“Awww, Gura…” 

Her hands gently raised her head by the chin.

“If you wanted it…”

Gura, with that dreamy dizzy look in her, closed her eyes as Amelia closed in.

“You should have asked.”

With that, they finally kissed.

This kiss.

It had Amelia winded up a lot more differently than Ina’s.

How else could she describe it?

This kiss was succulent, so sugary sweet to the tongue, as if each little pat on the kiss with her hips begging for more. This kiss, tinged with her eager naivety, as enticing as it was soft to her, was utterly cute. 

This tiny little creature within Amelia’s hands.

Amelia could hardly contain her excitement.

Pushing down Gura on her back was easy enough, and the scene was as mesmerising as she could ever imagine.

Gura was right when nothing was worn underneath her hoodie.

Her flower, so much smaller which paled in comparison with Ina’s and Amelia’s, so much redder, was moist, no, soaked with its own fresh dew.

How much she wanted to kiss it.

How much she wanted to cram her tongue and explore her.

How much she wanted this so badly.

Amelia lowered herself and took one good view of Gura’s shaved, tiny flower.

How she will witness this blooming and blossoming ever so elegant with her fingers.

“Watson…” Her wobbly yet trilling voice reached out to her ever so softly.

“Yea?”

“D… Don’t look at it… It’s dirty…”

Her friend smirked.

“I thought I was the pervert, but you two wearing nothing underneath proved me wrong.” Amelia snickered.

A thought crossed her mind, having her to halt. A simple thought that was warranted with the events unfolding. A thought beckoned due to this pure body that was laid before her, a flower whose petals glimmered with its dew, a flower she was about to taste with this dirty tongue of hers from this shameless woman.

‘Technically, Gura is legal, but looking at her right now… Is she legal? Is this legal at all?’

…

Fuck it.

With that, her tongue laid itself onto that budding clit.

“Ahh…” Gura’s tiny body shivered by the touch, as it tried its best to process that lightning striking through her body.

Such an innocent taste.

Such a vulnerable body.

Such a delicate touch.

She knew how to treat her well.

She did not want to break her.

Not yet. 

This taste.

This soft taste on her tongue, as Gura’s flower got wetter and wetter.

It had her aroused even more.

Gura shivering under her.

Shaking.

Trembling.

This adorable lil’ thing.

At Amelia’s mercy.

Her patience wrung dry. 

Her tongue switched targets to that quivering tiny pussy of hers.

“Hyaah… Ahhh…” Gura’s fingers and toes curled up for the sheets, “W… Watso- Ahhh.”

Bracing herself, she tried her best to stand against the onslaught of tidal pleasures. 

Gearing up for the havoc about to wreck through her body.

Steeling up fo-

Amelia dug her tongue into Gura’s tiny tightening flower.

“Hnnnng…” Gura ‘s muffled whine tried to choke out her excitement.

“My, my…” Ina patted this small smark before having her rest her head on Ina’s lap, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Ina…” Her voice grew weak. How much she wanted to reach out to her. This sight, a dazzling view of the tender and warm priestess before her, with that gentle look in her eye and that caring stroke of a smile. How she wanted to pen down her feelings, her perplexed feelings of loving and hating this, how Amelia was digging deep into.

Yet, her voice turned meeker and meeker with Amelia exploring Gura’s insides.

Her every crevice.

Her every corner. 

Every centimetre.

Her tongue dug deep.

This pitiful look on her.

This feeling devouring her.

This visceral feeling digging deeper and deeper.

Gura withdrew her gaze from Ina and peeked down there to Amelia ravaging, devouring, savouring her.

How sultry that look in her eye was when Amelia looked at her with those blue topaz eyes of hers, as if those leering eyes drew Gura closer to her.

How rough and rigorous that silver tongue worked in her, pushing her walls and winding her up, pressing against her as much as her walls wrapped itself around her.

How the sound of her moaning tangled up with that vulgar licking, playing such a fine tune of something so indescribably good.

Shlick.

Her toes curled up.

Shlick.

She bit her lower lip.

Shlick.

Her body shook violently.

It did not want to…

It did not want to let go…

Something was stirring inside.

As if something was about to explode within her.

This burning sensation.

This scorching numbness.

This feeling that had her mind blanked.

This empty ache within her…

“W… Hnnnng, Wa…” She wanted to call her to stop, but her voice was drowning, snuffed out like a candle to a gale of wind. 

Watson curled a wicked smile. 

“I’ll stop…”

She lifted herself up with her face closing in on Gura’s.

This pained expression painting across her adorable face…

“... I’ll stop using my tongue.”

… How much Amelia wanted to see more of it.

She planted her kiss, silencing Gura while two fingers entered her. No mercy was spared as Amelia jackhammered her fingers deep into Gura.

Her body, squirming and writhing by this invasion of her senses, felt like it was about to be torn apart by this swelling aching inside her.

Her whimpering, silenced by Amelia’s lips, grew desperate but to no avail.

This feeling.

She shrieked as hard as she could.

She was about to explode.

She was about to bust.

She was about to…

She was…

Her hands wrapped around Amelia and clawed her back.

Her tongue dug deeper into Amelia’s mouth, begging for more and more.

Her hips thrusted right into her fingers.

Her walls tightened, as if it wanted it to stay forevermore.

Her soul took flight.

Time froze.

Nothing else beyond her existed.

What was left real to her was this feeling.

This sinful feeling.

Ecstasy.

Climax.

Squirted. 

Cumming.

Nothing else was there for her but Amelia.

She wanted more.

She wanted this to never end.

This feeling.

So abstract.

So foreign.

It was all she wanted.

…

Her body flopped hard on the bed, exhausted.

Amelia retracted her mouth and fingers.

Her eyes caught sight of how thickly coated her fingers were with the love of Gura.

She licked her fingers clean.

Slowly.

Down to the base.

And back up.

The taste of Gura.

She will never forget it.

“You doing okay, Gura?”

Gura was panting hard but sheepishly nodded.

“Now, now…”

Amelia flicked her wolf-like gaze at Ina.

“Where were we?”

Ina returned with a cunning smile. “I’ve been patient, Ame."

She began to peel off her tights and her sleeve on her left leg and arm respectively.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Ina. However, I’m sure we have some time for ourselves now, with Gura tuckered out.”

She peeled off her panties.

“I wonder what you will do to me, Ame. Should I be terrified…” 

She unzipped the back of her dress before sliding out of it.

“... Or excited?"

“I think…”

She crawled up to Ina who laid before her.

“... Both.”

Their lips connected once more, with that same tinge of passion laced within each kiss shared. 

Ina’s hands cupped a feel on Amelia’s plump ass, her slender fingers digging deep into it.

Amelia got herself busy, rubbing Ina down there so roughly, like how she did with Gura.

It had her priestess’s fingers reaching its mark and playing with Amelia’s flower too.

This embrace.

This rough display.

They both meshed deeper and deeper into their love.

But it was not enough.

Amelia withdrew her head and scurried off to her side drawer.

“I’ve been meaning to use this bad boy with someone.”

The sight of it had Ina skip a heartbeat.

“Ame… Are we… Are we seriously going to try this?”

Amelia lubed it up at both side, “Trust me, every girl loves to try a double-sided dildo in their lives at least once before.”

Its girth.

Its length.

Its daunting profile.

Ina herself was terrified.

How was she able to take it all in?

Wait.

Has Amelia taken it all in before?

Why would she have this in the first place?

“Ame… I don’t think I’ll be able to take it in.”

“It’s fineee. Besides, I thought so too for the first time…”

She aimed it right at her flower, with its tip poking.

“... But I grew to love it.”

Without much resistance, it plunged right in.

It hit all the way in.

Ina was speechless. 

She did not have the option of saying no, did she?

Her only choice was to take it in.

She positioned it right before her own flower. 

Her hand grew cold, frozen in place as it poked her quivering pussy.

Amelia watched with anticipation.

“You need some moral support, Ina?”

“N-No thanks… I can take on this… This…”

What words were there to describe this giant? It was menacing and it was about to enter her.

Was she pushing her night too far? Maybe, she could pretend like nothing happened at all and went to sleep. Maybe, she could just enjoy watching by the sidelines as Amelia played with Gura. Maybe, she could just pleasure herself with her fingers like she usuall-

Amelia smirked.

She thrusted her hips, plunging the tip of the other side of the dildo into Ina.

Ina clutched herself.

This size entering her.

She felt like she was getting ripped apart.

“Ame…” She growled with this dull aching pain down there.

“My bad, I thought you need someone to give it- I mean, to give you a push.”

How Ina wanted to clean that smile off Amelia’s face.

This felt much more different than her tentacles.

Her mind went blank.

Nothing ran through her mind.

Except for one thing, and only one thing.

She pushed her body deeper into it. Each inch of her walls getting spread apart had her biting down. Each inch that infernal thing explored had her utterly losing her senses. 

Did she love it?

Was she hating it?

Never had she felt something this rough.

She plunged deeper and fell in love with this splitting numbness within her.

Before she knew it, she took the entire thing in down to the base. Never had she felt this full, this stuffed, this sated, with herself. She felt it bulging through her, and the sights of being able to endure it all swept her with this deepened sense of accomplishment.

Amelia was impressed, and even more so raring to go. “Ready, Ina?”

She focused on her breath. It was hard to breathe with this thing in her.

The tiniest bit of a twitch and that humongous piece would have her shaking.

Breathe in.

Her bare body, for Amelia to enjoy the view, with the lacking aspects of sexiness, with all the aspects of purity and maturity, grew.

Breathe out.

Her flat chest with her tiny swelling nipples were perked up.

“... Yes.”

“I’ll go easy on you the first time.” Without further ado, Amelia began to move. 

Their hips began to ride.

Amelia had waited for this ever since their debut. 

She had her urges, and she was honest with them. 

Honest enough to deal with them, long before HoloMyth ever was established, she always knew this lonesome dance with herself. 

From the entrancing adagio of playing with herself, to that familiar climax, and, should there be, the encore that was to come. This rhythm of plunging into her lovely toys, this static feeling of bouncing up and down, this shoving going in and out, it was all too familiar to her.

This cycle had her trapped and yet free. It had her, and she had no qualms. This pleasure was all too homely for her.

All those nights with her fingers pinching on her nipples, with her hand rubbing down on her clit so vigorously, with her toys ripped her inside, she would love that full-blown wash of ecstasy blasted out of her. That feeling of cumming, this hot sensation that grew from simmering to sweltering to an explosive scorching, it had her addicted.

Yet, she was lonely.

Lonely.

No one to love.

No one to embrace.

No one to be loved and embraced.

Now?

She had Ina and Gura (and damn, she wanted to have Calli and Kiara in the picture too).

Seeing Ina with her right now?

Her sadistic smile was getting wiped away and replaced with something more genuine.

She loved this.

Her pussy grinded harder and harder.

That modest rhythm.

That graceful grinding.

That poised view of Ina savouring this moment, as if she was about to reach the Heavens and beyond.

Through this dildo, never had she felt something so refined, as if her insides, this heat within her, were bubbling but not as volatile, as if this heat was spreading itself throughout her body, instead of busting her hips.

Ina, on the other hand, had never been overwhelmed like this before.

A dignified person such as herself had never felt like she would stoop this low before. 

A refined woman who enjoyed the finer things in life such as her drawings, cooking, reading and the company of others. 

A beautiful girl who miraculously had captured hearts from her streams with her wholesomeness. All this was her, but she was no stranger to more erotic literature. 

A woman had her needs and urges, and she was no different. 

Exploring such erotic topics, while it seemed to be below her, helped her get her going and perked up for the more suggestive drawings. She even had the urge to ease herself from such an unsettled feeling swelling within herself. 

At a leisure pace, a pace she was comfortable with, a pace she liked, she would help herself and rub one out. That feeling spreading through her body, instead of being concentrated and focused, was enough for her to keep her desires at bay.

Yet, it was not enough for her.

That pleasure felt dull.

Nothing more to her than a mere chore to fulfill.

Never had she explored the depths of her satisfaction.

Now?

She had everyone to shed light and show her how much more she was missing out.

With Amelia at the other side?

Her poised demeanour was melting away as she pushed herself on to ride this harder and harder. 

She needed this.

Thrusting her hips deeper and deeper, Ina picked up the pace and fucked the dildo even harder. 

“Ahhh, damn it, it’s so bi- Hyaaah…” Her voice, shrilling and screaming as that monstrous-sized cock ravaged her, was calling for more. 

“N… Never thought…” Amelia pounded harder and harder onto it, with her heightened horniess plummeting her body right down to the very base of the shaft, “I’d hear that… From you…”

All the more she kept on shoving that shaft down into her tight pussy. As much as she was used to its intimidating length and girth, she kept on fucking it senseless ; her flower was meant for it.

‘Smack, smack, smack.’ Those sounds rummaged through that thick air of lust blanketing them all. How it had them stuck in a trance. That rhythmic pounding, it had them singing.

Gura, with her energy restored piece by piece, could only indulge at the mere sight of these two angels singing their silvery moans to paradise. Seeing them exposed for her to see all of it had that childlike wonder and vying spirit for more stirred up again.

“I… Ina… Ina, are you…” Amelia tried her best to hide that fact herself by calling out for Ina. How she loved to call her partner’s name. Short and sweet (and how much she bet she tasted as sweet). 

“Mmm…” That lapping waves of pleasure mounting on Ina higher and higher were getting too much for her to handle. That heatwave burning within her shut her up and let her enjoy this rough ride she felt within.

Her hips began to pound harder and harder. 

Up and down that entire shaft. 

‘Smack’, did she go from the tip of it down all the way to the base of it. 

‘Smack’, her juices sticking and coating throughout the entire shaft.

‘Smack’, did her quivering stretched pussy feel the thrill of swallowing such a huge cock over and over again.

“Fuck me, harder… F-Fuck, Ina…” Amelia, feeling the brunt of such a forceful partner from the other side, could barely hold herself together. Never had she felt something, or even someone, be this violent in her insides. 

That lingering sensation of pleasure escalated to a wildfire scorching throughout her, as if her nerves and senses throughout her flesh, her fair skin, were seared with this hot, hot drips of pleasures.

She followed suit and pounded that fucking cock harder and harder.

She bit her lower lips, trying not to scream out, but she was biting harder and harder with every second passing.

“I’m…” Ina’s words were barely coherent, “I’m… I’m… Hyaaah… Ahhhh, it’s too b… Ame… I’m gonna…”

Her hips thrusted harder and harder down.

“Ina… Inaaa… Ina, fuck… In…” That was the only thought in Amelia’s head. Nothing else filled her mind beyond this endearing friend.

Her hips thrusted as much.

The bed began to creak and shift.

The world around them dulled out of their senses. 

Nothing else mattered to them except reaching the climax.

Their bed felt much fluffier like a flower bed with its fragrant aroma.

Their skin became hypersensitive, with each brush and touch on their bed being ticklishly wonderful. Even the cool breeze from the AC had them aware of how hot their bodies emitted.

This feeling pulsating through the hips, spreading throughout their bodies, grew more and more feral and it was about to burst.

They were about to…

They were about to…

“Nggh, Ame!”

“Ina! Ina, f… Fuck me!”

Their hips plunged right to the base as their hips clamped down.

Euphoria.

Nirvana.

Squirting.

Cumming.

Leaking.

Bursting with love.

Paradise.

Like an earthquake shaking them to their core.

Like a tsunami swallowing them.

Like a flood crashing onto them, drowning them.

Nothing else mattered.

Their souls were set ablaze with passion.

Nothing else mattered to them.

…

Gura watched them reach their rapture and felt empty at the sidelines.

She wanted a piece of that eternal blessing too.

That eternal blessing of knowing the pleasures of being a woman.

She deserved to feel such a bountiful pleasure in her life.

She wanted it.

She was needy.

She had her needs.

Can you blame her?

Her soft hands reached down to her own flower and began to playing with it.

Her fingers plucking and flicking her clit.

Her fingers caressing her thighs and around.

Her fingers prodding into her.

She wanted it so bad.

This trickling leak of pleasure will not do.

She wanted it so fucking bad.

“Ina…” Amelia called out to her, “That was fucking good. We should do it again.”

“Well…” Ina sat back up groggily, “I wouldn’t turn down the invitation, but…”

Her gaze caught the pitiful Gura by the other side of the bed.

“My, my. Did you feel left out, Gura?”

Gura nodded as if she was about to cry.

“Do you want to feel what we felt?”

She nodded impatiently.

“Well then…”

She helped Gura sit back up and let her lay on her body. Ina hugged her and headpatted her for being so patient.

“Shall we help her, Amelia?”

Her tentacles forced Gura’s legs wide open, exposing her vulnerable little pussy for all to take one good look.

“Of course.”

Amelia equipped herself with a strap-on, a toy smaller than the double-ended dildo in all dimensions, but it was adequate enough.

“It’s not fair if we don’t let her have fun too.”

With a click of a switch, her strap-on began to vibrate.

“I agree, Ame.”

A smaller tentacle was poking Gura’s other flower, a flower that had not been given a single drip of love.

Terror was written on Gura’s face as she realised she was about to get penetrated twice from two fronts. Her small body squirmed and struggled frantically for a way out of what she begged for, but to no avail.

“A… A…”

“Aren’t you absolutely adorable, Gura.” Ina whispered in her ear, “Let us take care of you.”

“B… But I poop from there…” Her words were as light as a very gentle breeze.

“Don’t worry, Gura,” Amelia snickered with the strap-on rubbing against her flower, “We will take good care of you.”

“A…” She was about to be ripped open.

Without further ado, Amelia’s vibrator entered Gura, spreading that clenching pussy wide apart with her walls literally gripping, clamping down, tight on that fat cock.

Without further ado, Ina’s tentacle entered Gura too, shoving itself to the forbidden flower. Feeling that puckered up asshole squishing down on her tentacle had her enthralled.

No one moved. 

Time merely ticked by.

Ina hugged Gura and snuggled up, letting Gura adjust to the size of her tentacle violating her.

Amelia froze in place, letting Gura savour every moment of this.

Gura was in ruins.

She hoped that they wouldn't move at all.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

It hurts so much that she loved this sick twist of pain and pleasure.

She never had felt this full before.

Never had she felt complete.

So warm.

So full.

So plump.

It hurt.

She snuggled hard in Ina’s embrace, trying her best to find comfort within her warmth

“You okay, Gura?”

Her eyes were still shut tight, still trying to embrace this.

Ina wrapped her arms tight around her, patting her head and keeping Gura close to her. “You’re so small and pretty.”

Their warm bodies cuddled together. Gura felt Ina’s naked sticky body on hers.

Ina could see it all for her to study and enjoy.

This ludicrous scene laid before her.

This tiny shrivelling body latching onto her for comfort.

Her hands cupped those tiny teats of Gura and began to play with her nipples.

A flick.

A squeeze.

A press.

It had her tighten up down there.

It had her trying to hide her soft moans.

It had her twitching.

“You doing alright, Gura?” Amelia called out to her.

She nodded. “W… Watson."

She had called out to Amelia many times, but never like this hyper-cute manner. It had Amelia stunned. “Yea, Gura?”

Gura opened her arms and invited her in, “... Kiss me.”

Amelia let out a bright smile, “Of course.”

With that, she began to close in on Gura.

The strap-on pushed itself in with her body following the same motion.

It had Gura flinch, but she steeled herself.

Slowly.

Gently.

Tenderly.

The strap-on opened her up.

She felt her walls being torn apart.

How her walls tried to push it back, and yet it embraced it.

Her tiny fingers curled up but she kept her arms open, waiting for Amelia.

Deeper it went.

Deeper and deeper.

She became more and more tense.

Amelia embraced her and delivered that kiss she begged for.

Her vibrating strap-on buzzed within Gura as it reached all the way at the back.

Gura clutched her hands at the back of Amelia and tugged her deeper into her, with their kiss being wetter and wetter everytime they broke off for a short breath.

Ina kept on head-patting Gura as she took her turn to push it in.

Gura felt it all the way pushing it down into her. Her soft butt clenched and puckered up with each inch it entered her.

She felt every patch of that tentacle rummaging into her, up until the point where it was as deep as Amelia.

“Shall we get started?” 

Gura nodded quietly.

“Okay then. Tell us if it hurts, okay?”

They started off slow, taking turns to enter and exit out of her tiny body.

Amelia tried her best to keep a smooth rhythm, but this tightness… It had her struggling to enter, let alone cram it in. It only had her vibrator shaking harder and harder, shocking and rocking Gura within.

Ina, too, was struggling. Her tentacle was gripped so tight like never before. 

They had no choice but to be rougher and rougher to even break this small little body of Gura’s.

Each thrust and jab into her had her knocked out of her senses. 

“Hnnnnng…” This wicked sense of pain silenced her tongue from moaning. How much she wanted to scream and shriek out, how much she wanted to let this uneasiness out of her system, but her tongue, her mouth, her lips, they could not muster the strength. Her teeth gritted hard and she flung her head back into Ina’s warmth and wished to tell her how much it hurt and tickled her, how much it felt good.

Another tentacle pressed against her lips, a tentacle about the size of the one ravaging her below.

Her lower lip trembled and left her mouth agape. 

Her tongue reached out for it, as if she wanted to re-enact that sinful kiss shared with Amelia.

The tentacle crept up and slid into her mouth.

This feeling.

This taste.

It was obscene.

Vulgar.

Yet she kept on sucking.

She felt complete.

“I..” Amelia grunted as she kept on ploughing into her, “... Like your thinking, Ina.”

Another tentacle reached down to Ina’s soaked flower and began to fondle with it, “Thank you, Ame.”

This feeling was too much for Gura, as if she was about to explode.

Never had Gura wished for this, and never would she realise how much she indulged in such.

This was beyond her threshold of tolerance.

Yet nothing she could do to stop it.

Her mouth was stuffed.

Her pussy was filled.

Her asshole was jammed in.

Her eyes rolled back and stared at the ceiling above.

The pace hastened. 

The force deepened.

The sounds slapped harder.

She was close.

She was coming.

Gura, even with her amassed popularity and her prominent figure, did not stand out that much from the crowd. Her small stature, her tiny build, her adorable ‘little sister’ impression, it had everyone idolising her, but never had she felt a close connection with anyone. 

Only within the HoloMyth cast did she begin to click with her friends that she endeared. Watson, Ina, Calli and Kiara, they were basically family to her and the fact that she did the least number of collaborations with anyone did not bother her. 

All she needed was them to be there for her, and she sank her teeth right into them, selfishly keeping them close and begging for them to stay by her side. 

Now? That distance between her and Ina and Amelia shrunk as they delved into this verboten yet enticing pleasure, from one woman to another. Together, she felt their warmth, their sweat, their fluids, sticking onto her tiny body.

She suckled onto Ina’s tentacle even harder, sucking harder and harder, knowing that Ina loved that thrilling sensation of her tentacles being used.

She clenched down on Amelia’s vibrator even tighter, with that thing shaking in her more and more violently.

She puckered up on Ina’s tentacle, forcing her to ram and cram it deeper and deeper into her depths.

She couldn't take it.

Her tiny body was at its limits.

Her hips were about to give way.

She was about to bust.

She was about to let it out.

Ina hugged her with all her love.

Amelia snuggled up with them with all her warmth.

With that.

They finally busted. 

They had reached paradise.

Together.

Forevermore together as one.

Their hearts beating together.

They panted together.

Their bodies stacked on top of each other.

Nothing could separate them. 

And they prefer to keep it that way.

…

\---Epilogue

“Tell me, Ame.” Ina inquired, with Gura knocked out on her lap. She stroked her hair and soothed this brave friend of hers, a reward for achieving such a feat an hour ago.

“Yes, Ina?” Ame stood naked by the window, watching that city far from her house glitter beautifully.

Ina noticed a pensive, if not poignant, look on Amelia half an hour after everything concluded. It was unlike her usual self. “... What were you doing back in the 1600s with Gura?”

“W… Wait, how did you know that I time-travelled back to talk to Gura?”

“The Ancient Gods told me about that, about how you were high off your ‘Watson’s Concoction’ and spouting nonsense to that stretch of sea by the shore.”

“Right.” Amelia shot back with downcast eyes. “I believe they told you everything?”

“Of course. However, I would like to hear it from you. Tell me what happened that night.”

“I…” Amelia coughed. “I’ll spare you the details, because otherwise, I’d be scared of the space-time continuum, should I tell you what happened that night.”

“How would that work?”

“I wouldn’t wanna risk having the Ancient Gods conceptualising time paradoxes and topological defects into their already-terrifying powers.”

“Fair point.”

“I will say this, though.”

A sweet smile erupted on her face.

“When I met Gura by the shores of London, I began to babble on and on about HololiveEN and the entire concept of Virtual Streaming.” She snickered off, “As if anyone would entertain the idea of holographic models and internet personalities in the 1600s.”

Amelia peered out of the window, like how her gaze was casted beyond the horizon of that dark sea that evening. She remembered that salty seabreeze with its gentle lapping and washing of those waves, with that icy cold moon hung right above the sea. It was a painting, as if destiny itself set the stage for her.

“Before I returned back, I gave her those shark hair clippings she wore nowadays. It was meant to be a gift to my younger sibling, but it fitted much better on Gura.”

She remembered how much Gura was absorbed with Amelia’s random ramblings, entertained and mesmerised with her expressive nuances and mannerisms, jumping from one topic to the other. She could thank Watson’s Concoctions for that.

Amelia teared up a bit.

“When I saw her in the auditions for the 1st Generation of HoloMyth, I could not believe it. She was there, standing before me. I could not believe it was the same shark I talked to that night, until I saw her shark clippings.”

She looked at the slumbering Gura. It was a serene scene before them. Naked, vulnerable, and all the more Amelia wanted to call it a night and snuggle with her.

She let out a small smile, a smile as sweet as her best friend.

“That’s why I love being with you guys.”

She headpatted Gura.

“Who knew my best friend remembered me before I can even call her my best friend?”

She kissed her by the forehead.

“I love you guys. Don’t forget it.”

Ina was honoured to hear that. She sat by the bedside and headpatted Amelia. “Aren’t you two cute together. I wish you two the best now.”

Amelia headpatted Ina back. “Thank yo- Ohhh, your hair is so soft and squishy.”

Ina popped a vein on her forehead. 

“I told my takodachis never to touch my forehair.”

Amelia retracted her hand, but it was too late. “Ahh… Haha, about that.”

“Where’s my crowbar?”

“Ina, wait, no!”

With that, their night for their sleepover ended prematurely. They planned to have this big sleepover that will keep them up to the wee hours of the morning.

Not that they were complaining. 

Under that bright moonlight that shone through the window, they cuddled together, sleeping soundly under their blankets and within each other’s arms. 

Sweet memories.

Sweet dreams now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> Considering the huge success the TakaMori fanfic became and with yet another commission given, I've started to do this one with Gura, Ina and Amelia. This one was a lot wilder to write, seeing how I need to juggle with three characters in my head and getting to know how they would play out. 
> 
> It was really fun to write this because it had so much material to work with, from the memes to the streams, so I had a lot of ideas on how I wanted to play this out. It was a lot more fun when I added Ina into the picture. The commission was originally dedicated for only Gura and Watson, but I decided to have Ina into the picture and, hoo boy, it paid off.
> 
> Again, this posed as a huge challenge for me yet again because I never had any experience with a girl when it comes to the sexy times, so imagining it from scratch is always a rough patch for me. However, seeing how it turned out, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Right, before I forget, I want to say that while I write this, I reread parts over and over again and man, I was stunned to see how much of a degenerate I've become. I'm not complaining, mind you, but every sentence I wrote at Part 6, I asked myself, "How do people write this with a straight face?" The answer eludes me, and for that I have mad respect for those writing smut.
> 
> Last but not least, I want to thank you for reading the entire thing and sticking around for the end notes (or if you were too lazy and just jump to the end notes first, that's fine too). It has been a hell of a ride writing this and I hope that you enjoy the story.
> 
> Thank you for your support, and I will see you in the next work.
> 
> If you wish to read the one I wrote for Kiara and Calli, you may do so here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861361.


End file.
